A Boy and His Leaf
by Oshablade
Summary: Inspired by Doctor Who. When Red meets Leaf, he barely knows her, but as they keep having fateful encounters, he knows her more and more, but she seems to know him less and less. These two star-crossed lovers are meeting out of order and Leaf is hiding something... But what? She lies and keeps secrets, but why? Is finding out who she is that bad? BurningLeaf shipping
1. Sleep Powder

**AN: This story was originally called "An Impossible Love: A Red and Leaf Story" but is now called "A Boy and His Leaf"**

**The inspiration from the story comes from BBC's Doctor Who, mainly from the Doctor's adventures with River Song. While in the beginning both will share very striking similarities, this story will eventually branch off on its own around the fifth or sixth chapter. So come along for the ride!**

* * *

A Boy and His Leaf

Chapter 1

Sleep Powder

"The Pokémon battle between the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town and the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock will now begin!" The referee called out.

Brock and the trainer walked out into the stadium and took their places ready to battle. Brock sported his typical dark grey jacket with a green t-shirt under it and long, brown khaki pants. The challenger had on a comfortable red jacket with blue jeans, a yellow backpack, and a signature red baseball cap.

Brock took a Poké Ball from his waist and smiled at the challenger. This was his third win in a row today with just his Geodude alone and he didn't plan on losing to this kid. "Can you break my rock hard defenses?" he taunted as he threw the Poké Ball and called out his first Pokémon, which was a Geodude.

The challenger looked up at Brock and smirked. "Oh I bet you I can!" he held his Poké Ball up in the air and watched as it shined from the lights of the gym. He lowered the ball slowly and pointed it at the Geodude and with a confident leer, said "You're going down! Go, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur appeared on the battle field, fiercely staring down Geodude and itching to get the battle started.

Brock folded his arms and grinned at the sight of the obvious Grass-type weakness the Bulbasaur presented towards his Geodude. "I'll let you have the first move!"

The challenger, surprised that the Gym Leader would let him have the first move, went along with it. "All right, Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

The little Seed Pokémon yelled and sent out long vines that darted towards its opponent.

"Geodude, quick, use Iron Defense!"

Right before the challenger's eyes, Geodude's body turned into sheer iron and raised its defense. As the vines whipped viciously on now the iron-solid Pokémon, it was obvious that they weren't doing much damage at all.

"What?!" the challenger yelled in shock and confusion.

Brock laughed at the boy. "Come on, did you _really _think I was just going to let some kid waltz in here with a Bulbasaur and expect to one-shot all of my Pokémon?"

The challenger groaned in growing frustration as he saw his Pokémon's best move doing virtually nothing to the Geodude and all the while its defense was rising. Bulbasaur called its vines back and gritted his teeth also with frustration. Geodude's skin faded back to normal, pure-solid rock and it seemed to be enjoying the major defense increase.

"Here we go, use Mega Punch!" Brock yelled.

Geodude leapt and lunged at Bulbasaur, swinging its big and heavy fist at him. The punch sent Bulbasaur flying across the battle field and the challenger was left watching helplessly as his only Pokémon flew through the air. He ran over to him and sprayed a Potion bottle on him. He looked back up at Brock, pulled his shirt over his nose and whispered something in his Pokémon's ear. Oddly enough, Bulbasaur started rolling around in a strange, blue powder that wafted from its bulb.

Immediately, Bulbasaur got up and rushed back in front of Geodude and began growling ferociously, similar to what an angry dog would do.

"Scare tactics won't help you now! Geodude, go in for another Mega Punch!" Brock yelled.

Geodude leapt at Bulbasaur again and raised its huge fist. Just when it was ready to punch its opponent square in the face, it suddenly looked groggy and tired. Right before their eyes, the Geodude fell fast asleep on the battle field.

"What?!" Brock yelled in confusion. "What in the world is going- Wait…? You covered your nose… That blue powder Bulbasaur rolled in… That was Sleep Powder!"

Red grinned and pointed at Geodude. "Quick, Bulbasaur, hit it with Vine Whip before it wakes up!"

Bulbasaur called out its vines again and began whipping the Geodude like no tomorrow with them. After a long whipping session, Geodude rolled over from its slumber awake but defeated.

"Brock's Geodude is no longer able to battle! The challenger wins the first round!" the referee officially called out.

Brock returned his Geodude and looked up into the fiery red eyes of his challenger and growled. "Well, it seems you've managed to come this far and break my rock hard defenses… No one's made me use my special weapon at all today. Now meet the end of your first gym challenge; go, Onix!" Brock threw his Poké Ball out onto the field and out came a huge, vicious-looking rock snake that looked like it could eat Bulbasaur in under a second.

The boy jumped back a little, slightly overwhelmed at the giant snake's size, but still confident nonetheless. He ran over and sprayed another Potion on Bulbasaur, fully restoring its health.

"I bet that thing isn't too fast! Bulbasaur, run around and use Vine Whip so it won't catch you!"

Bulbasaur darted from side to side unleashing its long vines and whipping at the large, Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix roared with each vicious whip of Bulbasaur's vines. Somehow without warning, Onix managed to smack Bulbasaur with its large tail fairly fast and fairly easily. Bulbasaur flew off to the side, but quickly got back up.

"Hang on a second, a Pokémon of that size being able to hit Bulbasaur that fast? That's impossible!"

Brock lowered his head and darkly chuckled. He put his hands in his pockets and looked back up at the challenger. "You see, this Onix is special; its ability is Weak Armor. The more hits it takes, the more its Defense drops, but the more its Speed raises!"

The challenger stepped back, shocked that such an ability even existed, let alone on a behemoth like Onix. Now it just wasn't a powerful monster, it was a _fast_ and powerful monster.

"Now, use Bind attack!" Brock commanded.

The Onix quickly swooped down and around Bulbasaur and caught it, wrapping and clenching it in its rock hard body. It started squeezing harder and harder as time passed and Bulbasaur's cries of agony grew louder and louder.

Suddenly, Onix's grip on Bulbasaur grew weaker and weaker until it without any warning fell over fast asleep.

"What?!" everyone in the gym said as they watched the big behemoth sleeping like a baby.

"Oh! Bulbasaur must still have some spores from the Sleep Powder on him!" Red laughed. "Hurry, use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur quickly called out its vines and whipped the Onix repeatedly until it rolled over from its slumber defeated. Brock's jaw was left on the ground, shocked, as he returned his Onix and sighed.

"Well, I can't win every day" he said in an effort to cheer himself up.

"Onix is unable to battle! That means the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town is the winner!"

Bulbasaur ran back to his trainer's arms and they both cheered, ecstatic and elated by their victory. Brock walked over and shook the boy's hand.

"Congratulations, um, what's your name again?"

The boy tipped his hat and smiled. "The name's Red" he said.

"Well congratulations, Red! You've earned the Boulderbadge!" Brock said as he took out a badge from his pocket and pinned it onto Red's jacket. "You know something? You're pretty clever. Also, you're deserving of this." Brock handed him a weird-looking CD.

Red took a look at it for a few seconds. "What is this, music?"

"No," Brock laughed. "That's called a Technical Machine, TM for short. That's TM number thirty-nine, it contains Rock Tomb. It's a Rock-type move that has a chance of lowering the speed of the opponent."

"Wow, thanks!" Red said as he slipped the TM into his pocket.

It fell quiet in the gym and a faint beeping sound could be heard. Red took his Pokédex from his pocket and the beeping grew louder. He opened it up and saw that the screen said "RECEIVED 1 NEW MESSAGE." He thought it weird because he had no clue that his Pokédex could even receive messages. His finger slid across the screen to open the message and he read it aloud.

"Hello, darling. Come to the Pewter City Museum, quick! Xoxo"

"Who was that?" Brock asked curiously, nudging Red's shoulder.

"I actually have no clue…" Red said.

"She sure does sound like she knows who you are!" Brock teased. "Come on, let's go to the museum to meet this secret admirer of yours."


	2. Hello, Darling

**AN: I've gone back and given a little more description on the characters back in the first chapter, so if you'd like, go ahead and take a look. It doesn't affect the plot in any way, however, so it is not required for you to go look. **

* * *

A Boy and His Leaf

Chapter 2

Hello, Darling

Red and Brock walked through the large doors of the museum and were greeted by the smell of ancient displays and clay modeling. The floors were a tan carpet while the walls were a pure white. There was an exhibit in the middle of the museum, displaying a few extinct Pokémon like Kabutops and Omanyte. In the far, right corner was an exhibit of a few fossils such as a Cranidos fossil and Archen fossil. In the far left corner was a large exhibit of the skeletons of a Haxorus and Garchomp.

Red looked around for a little bit. "Well, there doesn't seem to be very many people here…" he commented to Brock as he scratched his head under his baseball cap.

Brock surveyed the area, only finding people that appeared to be adults. "Well you're right about that." He also shared in Red's head scratching.

The two walked around for a little bit, looking at the exhibits and making small talk.

"So Red," Brock started. "What are your dreams?"

Red looked up at him and smiled. "I'm gonna beat the Pokémon League and become a Pokémon Master one day!"

"Wow," Brock blinked. "That's quite a dream you've got there. But I admire that, you following your dreams. I've always wanted to study Pokémon breeding, but I've just been so tied up with running the gym lately."

Red patted him on the back. "Hey, I'm sure you'll get a chance to go out there and experience the world one day."

They stood looking at a few more of the exhibits, keeping watch of suspicious women, but no one seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Red sighed. "Must have been a prank or something" he said as he took out his Pokédex and looked at the message again.

"Well, well, if it isn't the loser Red!" an all too familiar voice shouted from the entrance. The boys turned their attention to the doors and saw another boy walking over to them. He had on a black jacket and purple pants with brown, spiky hair and black sunglasses.

"Oh no…" Red muttered as he saw his rival approaching him with that smug, arrogant smile on his face.

"Oh hey, I remember you. You challenged me last week! The first trainer to ever one-shot my Pokémon with a Charmander…" Brock murmured.

"Oh hey Brock, nice seeing you again" the boy said.

Red looked up at him and growled. "What are you doing here, Blue?" he asked in an annoyed, dry tone."

Blue stopped and thought for a minute. "Actually, I don't really know. I just felt like I had to come here. Maybe it was to make fun of you or something."

"Oh joy" Red groaned. "I just LOVE hearing you make fun of me."

Blue tipped his sunglasses down to look at Red and smirked. "Hey, come on Reddy-boy, you should record everything I say; my words could become famous after I'm a Pokémon Master."

Red groaned again. "Where's the off switch for you?"

Suddenly, the museum doors slammed shut and locked. As the doors slammed, the lights immediately went out, causing a wide-spread panic to ensue among everyone inside the dark museum.

"Prepare for trouble…" a female voice said.

"And make it double…" a male voice said.

Their voices rose from the darkness like Donny Most rose from the mist. All of the panicking died down, in fear of the voices that now had control of the darkness.

"To protect the world from devastation!" the male voice screamed with his voice almost cracking.

"To unite all people's within _our _nation!" the female voice said with a lovingly sweet tone.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The lights suddenly flickered on quickly. There was a man and a woman standing in the exhibit in the middle of the room.

"Jessie!" the woman introduced herself. Her hair was very long and red, curling up at the end. She wore a tight black shirt with a big red R on it, also wearing black short shorts, black boots, and black gloves.

"James!" the man introduced himself with a rose awkwardly in between his teeth. His blue hair was much shorter than Jessie's, but still long by most people's standards. He the exact same uniform as Jessie, the only difference being that he wore black tennis shoes instead of boots.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie yelled. As she completed her sentence, a swarm of men and women dressed in the same uniform broke in through the skylight window and scattered all over the museum.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James smiled evilly as a small Scratch-Cat Pokémon fell into his arms.

Red quickly took out his Pokédex and registered Meowth on it.

"_Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of the daylight hours sleeping."_

"Meowth, that's right!" The Pokémon said unexpectedly. Red, Brock, and Blue were all shocked by this, a talking Pokémon.

"Whoa, that thing can talk!" Red blurted out.

Meowth looked at him and snickered. "And don't you forget it!"

Blue approached the exhibit Jessie and James stood in and confronted them. "Who are you people?"

James looked down at him and smiled. "Oh Jessie, it looks like we've got a tough one over here."

Red and Brock ran over to Blue's side and confronted them with him.

"Yeah, just who are you guys?!" Red yelled.

Jessie chuckled and jumped down in front of them from the exhibit. "Well you little twerp, if you _must _know, we're Team Rocket. We're an evil group that steals people's Pokémon and whatnot."

James jumped down behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Are you sure we should just be telling people who we are like this?"

"Oh come on," Jessie chuckled. "It's not like they'll be around much longer anyway."

James simply shrugged his shoulders and began yelling. Silence fell in the museum as his voice commanded control over everything. "All right, no one leaves here until we get every single fossil and Pokémon in this building, got it?!"

The Team Rocket operatives began mugging the innocent people and taking their Pokémon from them. Red and Blue watched as threats were yelled and punches were thrown from both operatives and their Pokémon.

"Blue, we can't just stand here and let these people get hurt!" Red said as he and blue pressed their backs against each other. Red unhinged Bulbasaur's Poké Ball from his waist and maximized it.

"Agreed, let's take these losers out!" Blue complied as he took a Poké Ball from his waist and enlarged it.

It was at that instant that a girl walked into the middle of the fray. The loud clicking of her heels commanded silence to all in the room. Everyone stopped and watched her as she approached Jessie and James. Her short black dress along with her black heels gave off a very mysterious, but somehow familiar feeling, as if everyone had seen her somewhere before. She flipped her long, brown hair and looked up at both Jessie and James with a smile on her face.

"Thunder." And with that word, a small, yellow Mouse Pokémon jumped from her hair and sent horrifically powerful jolts of electricity in all directions, shocking every single Team Rocket operative in the room into tears and messing their trousers.

"Retreat!" James yelled. Ropes suddenly appeared from the skylight from a big, black helicopter. Each Team Rocket grunt, including Jessie and James, grabbed one and were immediately pulled up and made their escape.

The mysterious girl left everyone in the museum in pure awe and amazement that she could do away with every single Team Rocket grunt with just a simple Thunder attack.

Red took out his Pokédex and looked up the girl's Mouse Pokémon; it registered as a Pikachu. Just as he was about to read its information, the girl slowly lowered the Pokédex from his face and smiled at him.

"Hello, darling…" she said seductively as she leaned in, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and locked her lips with his, giving him a very passionate kiss.


	3. Its A Secret

**AN: Updates will come almost daily**

* * *

A Boy and His Leaf

Chapter 3

It's A Secret

Red backed away from her, separating their lips and stared at her. "Who are you…?" he asked nervously, breaking the silence.

She approached him and held out her hand, smiling. "Leaf" she simply said as if she was expecting him to know it. Red carefully shook her hand and then made his distance again.

"Are you the one that sent me that message on my Pokédex?"

She nodded with a shy, cute grin on her face.

Red took out his Pokédex and looked at it. "How did you do that?"

Leaf walked up to him and leaned in, nearly biting his ear and whispered ever so softly "It's a secret, darling."

"Why do you keep calling me darling?!"

Blue walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Well, well buddy, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" he teased.

Red pushed him off. "She's not my girlfriend! I don't know who she is!"

People were beginning to stare, looking at them like they were a wild freak show. Red pulled Leaf aside and talked in a hushed voice.

"So, thanks." Leaf said, kissing him on the cheek.

He pulled away again. "For what?"

"For coming when I call!"

"Why did you call me here?" he asked.

Leaf giggled. "Well, I wanted to see you and these people need your help."

Red looked around in confusion and then he looked back at her cute, smiling face. "My help? It looks like you and your Pikachu took care of everything."

Leaf shook her head and sighed. "No way, Team Rocket wouldn't just give up that easily. Pikachu is strong but… They have their ways, Red. Always remember that?"

"So you've seen them before then?"

Leaf beat around the bush to answer the question. "You could say that" she giggled.

Red looked over at the Pikachu sitting on her shoulder and smiled. "So where did you get your Pikachu? I've always wanted one of these. Can I hold him?"

Leaf looked up at Pikachu and smiled. "Sure, be my guest! And by the way, that's a secret, darling."

Red reached out and carefully picked up the little Mouse Pokémon and began holding it. Pikachu seemed to melt into his arms, snuggling into his chest and squeaking happily. Red got a weird feeling, like he somehow knew the Pikachu and gave him back to her. Leaf returned her Pikachu and sighed.

"So where are you from?" He asked her.

"That's also a secret, darling" she smiled again.

Red sighed. "Oh come on, tell me please?"

Leaf turned away and hung her head in deep concentration and sorrow. "I'm sorry, but that's against the rules" she sighed and took out a journal from her backpack. "So, where are we? Have we done Celadon City yet?" she asked as she sat down on a bench. Red sat down next to her, confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Lea giggled again. "Oops, too early. How about Mt. Moon?"

Red looked at her sort of funny as if she was crazy. He had literally no clue what she was talking about and he had never seen her before in his life until now. She looked up at him and saw this look of sheer confusion and somewhat fright on his face. He even kept her distance from her, which she thought was very unusual.

"Oh my goodness…" Leaf looked into his burning red eyes with her soft, green eyes that were becoming filled with sad tears. "Look at you, you're so young! You're younger than I've ever seen you!" she said as she stroked his hand down his cheek and smiled, trying very hard to hold back her tears.

Red reached for her hand and took it away from his face, placing it back on her lap. He began to feel uneasy and frightened, scooting away from her even more. She could feel her anxiety rising, her breaths getting more and more staggered, and her heart beating faster as she asked the question she had been fearing to ask all of her life. "Red," she looked at him with eyes that longed for his touch, but knew she would never get it. "Please tell me you know who I am…"

Red looked at her again with that look of panic and fright on his face. He breathed heavily and asked "Who are you?"

Leaf slowly looked away from him, staring down into her lap and just sat there completely motionless, paralyzed by shock. Suddenly, something caught Red's attention as he stood up and started frantically looking around.

"Something isn't right here… It's too quiet…" Red thought to himself. He ran over to the doors and tried to open them. The second he placed his hand on them, a massive amount of volts of electricity shocked him like a lightning bolt. He fell over in pain and screaming, curled up and trying to breathe steadily. Everyone ran over to him and Brock hopped over the receptionists' desk. He logged onto one of the computers and gasped.

"It's Team Rocket! They've got control of the museum's security system!" he yelled.

Blue helped Red up to his feet. "Is there any way to fix it?" Blue asked.

Brock shook his head and sighed. "This stuff is too complicated for me to understand. The only way we'd be able to get control of it is if we had the receptionist here."

Everyone began desperately looking around for the receptionist but she was nowhere to be found.

"She must have been a part of Team Rocket…" Red pointed out. "No one had time to escape when they broke in _except _them, so she had to have been a double."

Brock roared and smashed his fist on the keyboard. "Well great, now we're trapped here!"

The sound of those heels clicked across the museum floor as Leaf walked over to the crowd. Red quickly hopped behind the desk and started playing around with the computer with Brock hanging over his shoulder.

Blue approached Leaf and nudged her shoulder. "Hey tiger, how's it goin'?" he asked her.

Leaf looked up at him and sighed. "Well, it could be going better."

"So I heard you and Red talking over there… You know him, don't you?"

Leaf held back her tears. "Yeah, I do. Me and that boy, we go way back."

Blue chuckled. "Strange, he never once talked about you."

"Well, that's because he doesn't know me" Leaf said.

Blue groaned. "Quit hiding things! Do you or do you not know Red?!" he yelled in frustration.

Red turned over at them and shushed them. "Blue, shut up, I'm trying to crack this."

"Yeah, yeah." Blue blew him off and continued talking.

Leaf suddenly looked up at him and broke her sadness with a big smile. "Oh, you're Blue?!"

Blue popped his collar and tipped his shades at her. "The one and only" he said with his signature smile.

"Well, I do _know _Red, but in his future. We're meeting backwards. His past is my future." She said with a slight hint of sadness in her voice, but she had gotten used to explaining this.

Blue scratched his head. "So you two are meeting out of order? What happened?"

Leaf hung her head and sighed. "I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"How many things are a secret?"

Leaf groaned. "Everything is. I sent him a message to come here, but it went wrong and he came too early. This is Red before he finds out who I am. But that boy… Let me tell you, he's amazing."

Blue took a look at Red and nearly puked. "That kid? Amazing? Pfft, no way."

"Oh yes way! That boy, in the days he knew me, was the most feared thing in Kanto. He could terrify entire squadrons of Team Rocket and send them running with the mention of his name."

Blue looked at him again and pointed at him. "That kid over there?"

Leaf smiled. "Yeah, that kid over there. I know it shouldn't hurt because I've known this day was coming… But when he looks right through me, it kills me inside. He treats me like a complete stranger and it feels really rough…" Leaf took a deep breath in and out.

Red banged his fists on the keyboard. "Ah! I can't break this stupid code!"

Leaf hopped over the counter and reached for it. "Here, let me give it a try!"

Red blocked the keyboard with his body and growled at her. "No way, you know too much about Team Rocket for me or anyone here to trust you. Just go stand over there or something." He pointed to a random exhibit and tried to push her along. She slapped his arms away and then slapped him in the face. Red held back his hand from slapping her and instead rubbed his cheek.

"Look Red, someday I'm going to be someone you completely trust… But I can't wait for that day right now, so I'm going to whisper something in your ear. And I'm so sorry for doing this, really I am."

Red backed away a little bit, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him close as she leaned in and whispered something in his ear that left him standing in a cold sweat. He could feel the walls of his reality crumbling around him as his very mental state was shaken to its very foundation of sanity. The sweat poured from his face like an overflowing waterfall and his hands shook like wet Lillipup shaking the water from its fur. His heart flew up into his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. He was left there, staring into the eyes of a girl that he barely even knew, but knew him.

"Red, are we good now?" Leaf asked.

He couldn't bring himself to answer. His mouth literally wouldn't make any sounds or noises as he tried to open it.

Leaf touched his face and started to feel her anxiety rise when she felt how cold his skin was against her hand. She brushed it across his cheeks and sniffed. "Red, are we good?!" she yelled this time.

Red slowly nodded his head in agreement and put his hand on hers, somehow knowing that he could trust her with his life after what she just told him.


End file.
